


Blacked DxD

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [6]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Rias indulges on the joys given by a different race of Humans, the kind that proves bigger and darker is better.





	Blacked DxD

**Author's Note:**

> If you look at the title, the D’s look like the eyes of a face with that x. Same face our characters make as the plot moves along, enjoy.

Lots of shenanigans took place in the Occult Research Club. The building had enough room for Rias and her peerage to commit all sorts of rituals. She, a demoness, led the members as one of Kuoh Academy’s sexiest divas.

On this day, in this particular time when the majority of the group was elsewhere, she developed a set-up that served to fulfill her most basic needs. Requirements simply involved a huge bed. Another was her own body, a slender and buxom figure. The other crucial element arrived later to join her in this bedroom.

“Oh, oh, fuck! Fuck, ah, ah!”

The mattress squeaked along with Rias’s scream. This noise was caused by the penis slamming into her pussy. This meat rod was big, dark, and long. Its tip kissed the cervix with each thrust; some squished into her womb. The female devil took such loving on her back with legs spread out. The cock wielder slammed his piece in for many minutes in a mating press position. Sweat and sex fluids sprinkled all over the bed, down their bodies - a contrast of black and white meat.

“Hng, right there. Ah, right there!” Rias clamped her legs into the top, thick body. She slid her hands over his arms to feel hard skin and big biceps. “Hoo, ooh, ah, keep hitting there. Don’t you dare cum unless I say so!”

The dark male only responded with loud huffs. His large pupils stared deep into his partner’s turquoise pair. With arms spread out, he had a good grip on her ankles to keep the legs open. Only his legs and knees were needed for him to ram his cock into the poontang. The meat hole continued to pulse and drool as it took the entire size; the adjacent ass took smacks from the huge balls. Many times, it came. The orgasms helped keep the fucks slick and fresh - all responsible for the small wet spot that formed in the middle of the bed.

Rias whispered, “One more, just one more,” into the man’s ear. She allowed him to kiss her neck, then cheek even as his ebony facial hair left a ticklish feeling. His tongue slid along the skin until it slipped into her mouth. The gal moaned in the kiss, enjoyed the sensation of their pressed lips. It was a delight that not once did his hips stop moving, humping her hole. As desired, his power and stamina forced her to remain in a high state of euphoria (feel like a slut from start to finish).

“Ah yes, yes! Cumming!”

The demonic lady squealed as she came. Her vaginal walls tightened around the invading phallus. Her lower body shuddered; toes curled as her nervous system experienced a massive volt charge from the orgasm.

Through such release, the top dark man had never stopped. He resumed his piston-like plunges into the vagina. The snatch’s tighter clamp didn’t stop the penis’s forceful entry. Rias found it somewhat erotic that the man leaned down to take a whiff of her hair, long strands dyed in a shade of demon blood.

“Alright, roll over.” Rias gasped from the recent banging, but still had plenty of energy to continue. Her dark bull, however; wasn’t as desperate for air. He never dropped his stoic expression during the pull out. The freed penis dripped clear fluids, mostly the lady’s pussy juices. Once the man got on his back, the redheaded demon stood over him so he could get a good view of her swollen, red vagina he bred many times.

“Oh my, you’re very sturdy for a Human.” Rias descended. As her bottom moved to line up the snatch with the head of the cock, her partner raised arms to grab waist in order to secure a landing on his erect piece. “If I remember correctly, your sub-species are born with this blessing. Why couldn’t Issei come from the same line? With his lust and power, we would have made so many children with me by now.”

When the sex organs touched, the top lady gritted her teeth. She forced herself down to make her vaginal lips swallow in the cockhead. The task was hard even with her natural lube. The hard part passed once the dick had fit into the entire birth canal.

Rias shivered and gasped as she settled on her partner’s lap, took the time to enjoy the big presence that pressed against her womb. Once ready, she hopped to slide her insides up and down the man meat. It took several more jerks until the demoness found a nice fuck rhythm.

“Ah, oh, oh!”

Heat spread throughout the woman’s body. Greed for more of this erotic joy compelled the cowgirl to move faster. Her large breasts bounced from the motion; claps rang loud when her bottom slammed into the dark bull’s thighs.

“Ugh, ugh, oh yes! Issei has never given me a high of this rank!” Rias shrieked. Her hops rocked the entire bed. The bottom man also acted out of lust by reaching up for her large, supple breasts. His grip dug fingers into the soft flesh; his index digits flicked against the nipple to send sharp jolts up the busty chest.

Rias was so full of lust, she could only pine for the satisfaction only found at the end of this ride. She damned consequences to growl, “Go on! Keep fucking me! Do so to your heart’s content! Don’t stop; find relief like some damn dog in heat!”

The black man wrapped arms around Rias’s torso. One pull forced the upper part of her body down until it was on top of his. As the titties pressed into his hairy front, he shot up his hips to bury penis deep into the pussy. The top woman shrieked, then hugged his neck as he repeated hard humps into the womb. Twice, the demoness came to the point she almost lost her bearings before she felt it, the giant black phallus quivering inside her uterus.

Warm goo flooded her insides. Rias moaned as semen filled up her womb. Another orgasm surged through her system and canceled out all intelligent thought. On top of all these pleasures, she was given another kiss by her well-endowed mate (the cherry on top of an cum-cream sundae).

The demoness groaned, “Mh, mm,” until their lips parted. She gasped for air with tongue out. Lust shined in her eyes. Rias began to feel a rise in her loins, a sign of recovery that would lead to another round of mind-numbing sex.

“Ara, ara, do you plan to go again when I’m waiting here for my turn? It would be unbecoming for someone of your standard to be as selfish as a succubus.”

The baked redhead followed the voice to see a gal sporting long ebony hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She wore the school uniform: a white top, dark jacket, and red skirt. Her figure was voluptuous, almost as attractive as Rias’s - was ranked as the second darling diva. This female, known as Akeno, was the descendant of a fallen angel.

The black-haired beauty served the demoness as a highly-refined lady. In this particular setting though, Akeno did not show much ‘noble’ traits. On a couch, she had a hand inside her skirt moving back and forth - as indicated by the notable bump. It rubbed across the crotch area. Her soft moans and ecstatic face served as signs that she was preoccupied with the act of masturbation.

“At least a succubus is seen under a proper light when she acts on her urges.” Rias stuck out her tongue. “It’s much better than a woman pleasuring herself like a mad bitch in heat.”

Akeno stood up. She yanked out her hand from the skirt, allowed all to see a sheen coat of fluids on three fingers. The angel grabbed the hem of her top to lift it up until breasts bounced out under the cover of a dark-blue lacy bra. “Next time, a fellow slut should mind the time of another participant, not the name of the child she’ll become pregnant with soon. But let’s not digress any longer; I’d like to have my turn.”

Rias rose. She stopped when the giant penis’s head stuck to her vagina’s mouth. Several tugs, it took this many before the two separated with a loud pop. Thick semen spilled out of the hole like syrup. The demoness wiped sweat from her forehead and chest as she got off of the bed. “He’s all yours. Be careful not to compare him with Issei. This man is on a different tier when it comes to lovemaking; you may rather bear his children instead.”

Akeno undid parts of her clothes. Pieces dropped during her walk past the demoness. She chided, “I would like to believe otherwise since I still love Issei. This Human here is supposed to be our training for the real event, or simply a meat toy.”

After Rias settled on the white couch, the angel had become fully naked. The blue-haired woman exposed her voluptuous figure. Such sight made the demoness a bit jealous because the ass rivaled her badonkadonk in size. Akeno’s breasts were also perkier, something she heard men like Issei praise compared to her larger, full pair.

The demoness placed fingers against her wet vagina as Akeno mounted the dark bull, made the bed bounce when her ass met his legs. “It is your first time with this man, so I can’t blame you for that sort of naive thinking. If it helps, just imagine he’s Issei.

The angel turned her head to deliver her companion a confident smirk. “There’s no need for that. I’m sure Issei can give much more.”

“Remember those words when several orgasms hit you like a destruction spell.”

Rias kept this phrase in mind for the next hour. She found it entertaining that in the same time period, Akeno had not once stopped screaming, not as the big black cock ravaged her pussy. During the hot noisy sex, the redheaded witness pumped four fingers into her vag. She added another digit to properly imagine the Human bull’s dark meat. This memory and the live fuck scene made her cum twice, much less than what the angel likely experienced.

“Ah, ah, fuck, be gentle!”

The black man didn’t listen to this plea. His hot and heavy thrusts continued to subdue the angel, especially in a doggy pose. On all fours, Akeno squealed as the cock violated her pussy. Tears ran down her face that expressed all the terror and joy she experienced as the man’s bottom bitch.

“Does Issei come to mind yet?” Rias jammed fingers in to build up for another squirt. She huffed, “Let me rephrase that: do you believe Issei is enough to turn you into the woman you’ve become?”

Akeno didn’t answer - likely out of spite. Her moans became muffled after her partner leaned over to give a big, sloppy kiss. Their hips sped up and flesh clapped against the other in a louder volume.

The demoness had never seen the angel look like the whore she was now. This depraved expression, she realized, was not different than the one she made when the dark bull had his turn with her. This imagery created an urge to masturbate faster, flick fingers against the clitoris as she drilled fingers as deep as they could go into the piss tunnel. On the brink of climax, Akeno and her well-endowed mate unleashed their own cries. The top male forced his phallus deep in until the angel’s form sunk into the mattress.

Rias let out a soft groan. Jolts spread out from her piss hole as she came. The redhead took fingers out to see clear honey trickle down her arm. The demoness desired for a greater high that can only come from a stimulated cervix.

“Time is up.” The red-haired woman slid off her cushion. She sauntered towards the conjoined lovers. “It’s my turn.”

“W-wait, I still have fifteen minutes.” Akeno lifted her body. The Human male followed this direction until he was on his huge butt. She hugged his neck and whined, “Compared to you, I can’t have him whenever I desire.”

“Oh, you’ve become attached?” Rias snickered. She was tempted to throw jokes about the angel’s whorish attitude, but she had a better idea in mind. “Because we can set this up again, tomorrow if you would like.”

“Really?”

The demoness raised a finger, then swung it sideways. She added the classic, “On one condition: you have to tell me how Issei compares to this man. Be honest or else you’ll never have a chance to do this with him again.”

Akeno’s light expression melted into that of embarrassment. She glanced up to look the Human in the eyes. She muttered, “W-well, Issei is handsome and strong. He’s also kind. A-and he’s been a reliable companion in the past time we’ve been together.”

The angel gasped after the man wrapped an arm around her stomach. With this hug, he pulled her in before his free hand took hold of a large mammary gland. On his lap, the dark-haired gal continued to make eye contact as her legs hung over his waist. She let out a soft groan when the penis – a sausage on its way back to full erection - pressed against her soaking crotch.

“But Issei is still a small boy compared to this one.” Akeno pecked the Human’s cheek. “This one is hairy, muscular, and thick in the right places. Mh, I can’t have enough of this one. I-I can’t contain my desires.”

“That is exactly how I feel.” Rias got on the bed with her knees. She scooted over to stand beside the kissing pair. “This Human brings out a desire to please him and yearn for the vice versa. Surely, you’re not shy of the consequences either, are you?”

“I don’t think I can stop it.” Akeno moaned when the bull roamed hands all over her body. “And I-I feel like Issei can’t help with this matter. I’m afraid he’s not enough for me anymore.”

In silent agreement, the demoness reached out to grab a bundle of the angel’s raven hair. One yank pulled the head back, separated lips from their moist union. With ear close to her mouth, Rias sighed, “But he isn’t yours alone. We’ll all drown into heaven together.”

The women shifted into different stances. The dark male didn’t even have to move from his sitting position. The interracial females positioned their heads in front of his crotch to give the tool there a proper mouth ritual.

“The taste is so bitter, but strong.”

“And don’t forget about the smell. Take several whiffs and you’ll become wet in an instant.”

The beauties gave small comments as their mouths went all over the ebony flesh of the Human’s cock. Their tongues and lips glided all over to leave wet trails behind. Grunts and sighs escaped the owner’s lips, signaled that their work had a good effect.

“Thanks for the meal.” Rias wrapped her mouth over the penis head to swallow the length into her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth the meat for a proper cleaning. With this pattern, she also flicked the tip of her tongue over the piss hole for additional stimulation and consumption of pre-cum.

Akeno pouted, “You slut, I thought we were sharing!”

The demoness pointed a finger down. The angel’s eyes followed before she froze. This momentary pause ended before she moved towards to scrotum until she could lick the balls.

“Glck, glck.”

“Mph, mmh, mph.”

The cocksucking duo worked the entire genital in their respective places. The Human participated by rubbing their heads, massaging scalps with his strong fingers through their thick hair strands. This threesome foreplay ended when the dick quivered and ejaculated ropes of jelly. Rias caught it all with her mouth.

“You’re still being greedy.” A jealous Akeno sighed and allowed her head to droop with closed eyes. “It’s not fair. I want his child batter in my mou-mph!”

The angel let out a muffled cry after Rias pressed their lips together. The red-haired cocksucker used this kiss to spill semen into the other mouth. Akeno swallowed what was given, even intertwined their tongues to lap up all available milk. Groans rumbled in their throats, jizz trickled down their mouths; the ladies traded foreign and natural fluids with a makeout that defined a fondness for the same gender (hidden yuri desires unfolding).

The ladies didn’t have long to enjoy this once the Human pushed Rias’s back. His strength forced the demoness to land on top of the angel. Aware of his libido and intention, she adjusted hips until her pussy pressed Akeno’s. She lied on her fellow female so their huge titties pressed against each other like marshmallows inside cooked s’mores.

“What are we doing?”

“Preparing for what Humans call his second wind.” Rias looked back to see the dark bull lay hands on her buttocks. He aimed his huge bulge at a place she knew was the sweet spot found between two, mashed pussies - bruised peaches still wet with wrung-out nectar. “Of course, our indomitable alpha male has proven to surpass such limits.”

“He can still continue?” Akeno giggled. “I might not be able to last long myself.”

“You’ll have to because he has permission to breed us when we are awake or unconscious.” The demoness let out bated breaths when the dickhead pressed against her snatch. “S-so, if you want to enjoy this to the fullest, steel yourself until he’s done.”

The black Human did his work, thoroughly fucked the open holes. He seemed invigorated by the sight and noise of the ladies making out during this task. The bull never stopped until semen overflowed from the mouths of their birth canals, two white streaks that pooled onto the mattress below.

Again, the trio shifted poses. This time, Rias had her stomach lying down over one edge of the bed. She screeched into the sheets as the dark meat assaulted her pussy doggystyle, squeezed from its innards white and clear liquids. She took this pounding as he pinned her arms against the bed, the fiercest breeding received so far. Such power was caused by Akeno, who kneeled behind the bull. With arms wrapped around his thick thighs, the angel planted her face against the man’s asshole for a prostate massage.

Rias imagined her fellow lady shoving tongue and finger through a stinky, slimy sphincter. The digit would have The digit would have touched upon an acorn, the prostate. Stimulation to this area explained why the penis had shot two great loads inside with great shakes. Such strong insemination left Rias dumbstruck through the next ejaculation that painted her womb with lots of interracial DNA.

When the demoness came to, she looked up to find Akeno with her back against the wall. The angel slid along the flat surface with her black lover, who fucked her face-to-face on his legs. Their lovemaking created loud thumps. The noise enticed the witness into masturbating at the sight despite her exhaustion. It was more titillating to find Akeno without her ribbon, which scattered raven locks of hair all over like a giant ink stain.

Rias didn’t bother to check the time as she knew it was late. Since this happened before (these long-ass fuck sessions), she made sure the Human gigolo arrived on a day of a special event. The others attended the occasion on her behest and were not to come back until midnight.

Satisfied with her planning, the demoness pressed a hand against her stomach. One press extracted semen from the insides, poured out to join the mess that had covered the entire bed. Rias raised a semen-stained finger to suckle on it, acquire a taste she had grown fond of in the past hours.

Although she was satisfied with the day’s affair, thoughts roamed onto Issei’s face. Rias didn’t plan to tell him anything of today as there was still a desire to keep him as a different sort of lover. She was sure Akeno felt the same in some way (or maybe she had turned to the ‘dark’ side). The only fact she knew was that there was no regret for what was done. All carnal needs have been satisfied by the one who had the capacity to keep up with women of their caliber.

And Rias had Grayfia, her sister-in-law, to thank for this set-up. This very woman had started the attraction for the sexually capable. She would later call this same woman to give thanks and arrange another day where the Human bull could visit the duo again (on some occasions, keep him for herself so she could thoroughly enjoy his company).

* * *

 

A phone rang inside a room lit only by small candles. Usually, Grayfia would have answered this in a heartbeat. However, she was preoccupied with someone else. In her defense, the current activity she partook in made noise that overcame the device’s music.

“Hrumph, come on bitch, throw that ass in a circle.”

A naked woman replied, “Y-yes daddy,” as a dark cock rammed into her pussy doggystyle. This gorgeous figure took the womb beating on her knees and face against the floor. Thick strands of her silver hair had been tied around her eyes, acted as blindfolds so her senses were fine-tuned to the pleasure of being bred. Her fine skin and hourglass figure was covered in bruises and scratches, wounds happily accepted as signs of love. Hands were bound with wires so tight, only fingers could curl in different directions.

For hours, she had sex with a man who was not her husband. Many times, her mammary glands shook in a way that would make others believe the milk inside were ready to feed a litter of hungry mouths.

“Hrum, hrum. Tell me what is happening and why you love it.”

The blinded Grayfia squealed as the sharp tip of the penis spared into her womb. The same length moved forward until it created a bump that stuck out of her stomach. “I-I’m being bred by a big black cock. I love it because it’s yours, Daddy, and not my husband’s beta stick.”

“Your husband is the alpha of all demons. Does that title and his love not mean more than what we’re doing now?”

“O-of course not, daddy!” Grayfia’s voice reached a new pitch as she reached an orgasm. “H-he never helped me cum after you had your way with me. He doesn’t even, ah, even believe he’s become a cuckold all thanks to your power.”

“Damn right, bitch.” The top male slapped his gal’s ass cheek to make her squeak. His body size was great and hairless, all appealing with his muscles. His smell and aura filled the room, created pressure to the point it overwhelmed Grayfia when she first stepped inside the room for one of many secret rendezvous. “I’m glad that devil is such an arrogant dumbshit. By the time he sees you’re pregnant, it’ll be too late.”

Daddy intensified his love thrusts. The movements forced his mate’s body into the floor. Covered in fluids of different color, Grayfia didn’t care. Her body was racked with so much erotic energy, she could only enjoy the moment and await for the coming finale.

“I bet my brother is doing this to your sister, fucking that hot Gremory until she knows her man’s dick isn’t enough for her stretched poontang. That’s how you demons work, right? Gotta keep all the bread they cook in their kitchen, even the ones made out of chocolate.”

The dark male slammed his entire length inside the pussy, jammed its head against the womb. As the receiver moaned loud like a mindless whore, Daddy stated, “That Rias better get the Queen of Spades tat like yours. Gotta have it stamped right above the oven so everyone who has better eyes than your husband knows who you belong to, understand?”

“I-I understand, Daddy.” Grayfia expressed a dumbfounded smirk as hot, thick semen flooded her insides. The insemination set off another orgasm that left her cringing, panting from the heat of lust. “I-I’ll make s-sure she h-has one too. Th-the women o-of the Gremory Cl-clan will be yours to use.”

“Fanfuckingtastic.” Daddy pressed his well-built front into his mate’s back. “See, this is how a real family between Humans and Demons is going to start. I have plenty more brothers willing to help, so you better say hi with open legs cause you’re using flour from all of their big, black bags.”

Rias was unaware of Daddy’s plans. She was not informed even after she, Akeno, and Grayfia later gathered with a group of their lovers’ family. They would be given semen and tattoos that would tie their fates to a new clan populated by dark, newborn demi-humans.


End file.
